Rolling Girl
by Novae Luna
Summary: "I like you. And I know you don't like me back. I know you like Lyra, and have for the longest time. But please date me. Just as a little favor, will you? Ahahaha. It doesn't have to mean anything. (Laugh). I would be a fool to think you would ever like me." -This is how this story starts, with a one fingered salute to being alive, and an unnatural yearning to be anything but.
1. Prologue

_"I like you. And I know you don't like me back. I know you like Lyra, and have for the longest time. But please date me. Just as a little favor, will you? Ahahaha. It doesn't have to mean anything. (Laugh). I would be a fool to think you would ever like me, wouldn't I? (So won't you play along with me?)"_

She slips the note into the locker in front of her, trying to fight a frown from appearing on her lips. Forcing a grin, she smiles across the campus, and, giggling, she makes a mental note to kill herself later for this. This is horribly idiotic and stupid, but it's not like the others will expect anything different from her. But she smiles; she smiles and smiles because she knows that he will never fall in love with her, and somewhere in the back of her head, she knows this is wrong, but she just raises her hand in a one-fingered salute (the glorious middle finger; called the bird only because of how free-flying it is) at a teacher, and when the teacher glares at her, she sticks out her tongue, pulls down her bottom eyelid, and quickly runs away.

She runs around the campus, ignoring the protests she hears from the various professors, and she mocks all of the students who jeer at her.

Kris laughs at them all, and she goes and searches for those two that she hates so much. She searches for Lyra and Ethan, the former who hates her and the latter who is always silent around her. She goes to make fun of them. They were her enemies. It was all so _stupid, really, _because she knows that humans are just stupid and they're horribly fickle, but Kris just keeps on pretending that she's stupider than the others to make herself superior. Really, the others were the fools, to not notice that she was just pretending.

After all, life is too short; is it not? Especially for her, who just mocks it. Why waste it on people who you don't care about? Why was it so important to make others think better of you? Kris always wanted to be different from those idiots who called themselves humans, so she put on a show to make herself seem as nonredeemable as possible.

(She laughs.)

Wondering if the person she liked has seen her paper, she frowns again and puts on a false mask.

_Laugh, and the others can't do anything to you that might make you seem stupid. If you act stupid already, then no one will have the advantage over you._

She laughs crazily at how moronic the world seems, and then settles down for a (not as rare as she would like) moment of seriousness and depression.

_This inferiority complex could only be developed by someone as stupid as her._

So, still running around with her Running Shoes and hair flying messily around, she waves at all the classrooms she passes, even the one she's supposed to be in currently, before the hall monitors will come searching for her. Hearing the indignant shouts of Green Oak, who quickly takes out his Running Shoes, (Kris always wears hers; she will never wear those horrible designer shoes because really, girls must be really superficial to wear those uncomfortable things all the time) and hurriedly chases after her, waving a late pass behind her as she taunts him.

Red eyes peer at her from a classroom above. High above, where the eyes are almost unable to be seen. Those eyes that she remembers, but can't for some reason.

Kris notices and waves up at them.

-_This is how this story begins._

_Life really is stupid, huh?_

* * *

A/N

***edit***

**Due to extreme changes in the plot that I for some reason, stupidly wrote,, some pairings may be added/deleted and the ending is still iffy. Because I never plan ahead and I just wing everything, the pairings listed below are most probably going to be in the story, but I might add some or subtract some based on what I end up writing. Do know that this is definitely Redemptionshipping as an end though (or a different version of Redemption...due to some complications I now have in the later chapters...)**

**So don't kill me ;_;**

***End of edit***

So, this is an AU with Fake!Punk!Kris and NonViolent!Silver in a boarding school setting.

The pairings in this, in the order it will appear in the story, are kind of weird... If I say a pairing is OneSided! the person's whose name is first likes the person whose name is second, and the second does not feel the same back.

It's kind of weird, but do know that this is an eventual Redemption fic, with the presence of Heartsoul (which is questionable really; I think the fic would be better without Heartsoul...) but it may be an angsty end or something...

So here are the pairings in order:

OneSided!Kris/Silver

OneSided!Silver/Lyra

OneSided!Lyra/Ethan

OneSided!Ethan/Kris

OneSided!Ethan/Lyra

OneSided!Kris/Ethan

OneSided!Silver/Kris

Eventual!Hesitant!Kris/Silver

(Holy crap, this is a lot of onesided ships)

So basically, this is an love square that switches order near the middle. :/


	2. Hill Rolling

*_I'm so sorry, I changed the title to something more fitting*_

* * *

Kris worries.

She worries, and frets, and cries, but she just won't care.

She worries not about frivolous things like human connections (although she recognizes the importance, she will not fret over it any moment, because they will all die at one point so what use would this have), but about how useful life really is. Thoughts of emotions, useless emotions, the ones which got her acting like this swirl all around in her head, and she shakes them about; she shakes them all around.

_"Nothing's wrong."_

She smiles at Green, who looks at her with an undecipherable look; surely he would understand as well, why she was acting this way, right? And she sees him, Leaf, and Red all look at her with something in their eyes before Green sighs and yells at Kris again. Kris puts her fingers in a "L" shape and raises it to her forehead, before rapidly sprinting off, seeing an evil glare on Green's face. She laughs and yells back at the three.

"I have something to do today! I can't bother you guys right now! Sorry for your loss! Ahahaha, it's time for me to meet up with that bastard I wrote to! I'll bother you guys later!" She sticks out her tongue at the boy right behind her, his menacing aura not intimidating her, and his steps falter due to the familiar tone of voice.

Noticing Green stop and streak his hands through his hair, she wonders when exactly she lost her friends. But she laughs, she laughs, because honestly, if they were her friends, they wouldn't have left her. It was a silent breakaway, but Kris notices with a false smug look on her face that Green stops with a painful look on his face. She grins and salutes him jokingly, like she did before they drifted apart.

"What's wrong, you little moron?" She taunts, laughs, and runs away, not sure whether or not she was truly sad over losing anyone. She pushes them away; she pushes them all away, so that she has no one to blame when everything goes wrong. It's a method of saving everyone from torture. Inevitable pain.

_'Nothing's wrong', she says without a doubt; but when were those words truly there?_

She skids to a stop at the gate of the school, and stares forlornly at the setting sun. She imagines hills, wavy hills, and a desperate girl twirling around. A girl rolling down, forever and forever, to try and keep up with the others. And she imagines a trench at the bottom of that hill. The girl has eyes like hers.

_Bottomless pits._

So she runs to the eastern wing of the dormitories, where a certain red-haired boy was waiting for her. She knows he's rude and mean; a bastard and an arrogant if not slightly endearing jerk. She's knows that she's making a fool of herself by asking him out. But since when did knowing things ever stop her? After all, even after she knew how stupid humans were, making a big deal out of every single emotion and thought. Did that stop her from having fantasies of perfect humans? Nope. Not one bit.

And the rebellious girl winks and grins to herself, knowing that she may really not care one bit what this will end up in, because she knows this is only an extremely small infatuation, but she is prepared to act like she really means it, because god, everyone must be so stupid if they think she'll fall for their tricks.

_One more time; the girl will roll one more time; she doesn't need to breathe. Not at all. Not in where she's headed._

She stops in front of the boy, nearly crashing into him, because she was literally just running ahead, not knowing where she was going or even headed, but the fact that she could get physically hurt keeps her wary. She doesn't like pain. She's suffered enough already.

_Have you even tried to be normal?_

So she tries not to put on a pained face (but really, that was just her **usual** face) and settles for a servile face.

It will not lower her ego one bit, because not once had she ever thought of herself as superior.

"...You know I like Lyra, right?"

"I know, and I also know that you will never like me back," She replies, with a sudden empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, because (unlike what she would wish for) she actually has emotions, but she feels that no one has ever cared about what she felt so she plays it off as being quirky. So she pretends that she has no emotions. After all, everyone hates people with no emotion right? Those unfeeling bastards? Kris smirks a bit at the irony of the situation, that even though she can look through all of their disguises, in the end, she has to put up her own. After all, an unfeeling bitch like her shouldn't have emotions right?

_Why not live up to everyone's expectations? Wasn't it what you tried to do before?_

"So then why are you asking me out?"

Then she decides to truly scare him, to frighten him away, because really, she just needed this last bit to convince herself that life wasn't worth living. Maybe he'd just back away slowly, fearful of this girl's sanity, or something else, but she says one last odd thing to try and convince him to belittle her. He already hates her, she can tell, just from the look in his eyes (seriously, Kris knows that Silver likes Lyra, but really, do give a person a chance before judging her, huh) that he isn't trusting towards her.

"Because I am rolling down a hill."

His answer astounds her, although she covers it up with a pretentious smirk, and she panics inside, because she was not expecting him to reply with an affirmative to her proposal to date.

He further surprises her with one last question, as he makes to walk away.

"Well then, 'Rolling Girl', are you tired of this all?"

_And she lies; words that are as true as her promise of tranquility in her life; lies that only she believes is true._

"Yes."

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry. I'm changing the title. /shot don't kill me.

And Kris's character is kind of based of "Rolling Girl", but not that much; it's kind of more a twisted incorporation of "Rolling Girl" than anything else, so it won't be mentioned that much...well...kind of...but it won't be like the song in any way at all. Trust me.


	3. Gate Bruises

*_To Bell Marilli, my explanation about the song (yes it is by Wowoka) is at the author's note at the end.*_

* * *

"Did you hear? Silver's going out with that girl! Why would he betray us like that!?" Lyra slammed the table in front of Ethan, making him jolt.

From all the way across the room, piercing glares were directed at Lyra, who was complaining rather loudly. Ethan felt himself burn up with embarrassment before staring desperately at his book, trying to avoid the attention that Lyra's loud voice had garnered. Trying to ignore the girl next to him (or maybe just pretend that he doesn't know her, because Arceus, she was just being really embarrassing right now), he stuck out a tongue in mock concentration and almost glares at the book in front of him to be more interesting when he hears Lyra let out a muffled cry.

Ethan pauses for a moment, before looking at Lyra, who was complaining to him about how Silver was a traitor. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he goes back to reading his book. Their location being the library, Ethan tells Lyra to shut up and stop complaining, before the librarian kicks them both out. If there was one place where Ethan doesn't want to be kicked out of, it would be this place. Lyra puffs out her cheeks and huffs, mentioning something about how unfair Silver was being.

He sighs and tries to listen to Lyra, but honestly, even though Lyra is his best friend and he would beat up any bastard who dares go against her, Silver dating Kris doesn't actually affect Ethan that much.

He pauses again; well, that was somewhat of a lie.

It worried him.

He wasn't worried about Silver, per se, but he was actually worried about Kris.

See, he knew first hand how much of a jackass his friend could be; the fact that his friend had just calmly accepted the girl's confession leaves Ethan wondering what Silver is planning exactly. After all, his friend was definitely devoted to Lyra; extremely devoted, and Ethan feels a migraine coming on when he remembers what a jealous Silver looked like. Silver would never go out with someone other than Lyra unless he had a motive. Ethan worries for Kris, because underneath it all, he knows that she isn't nearly as bad as she seems. Seeing Lyra stare at him strangely because he had been staring at her for at least a few minutes now without noticing, Ethan stiffens and desperately tries to go back to reading, not wishing Lyra to question his behaviors. He had a feeling Lyra already knew that he didn't hate the girl like she did.

You see, Ethan had a crush on Kris.

Now, Lyra was painfully unaware of this fact (he could tell due to the amount of times she had complained to him about Kris), but every time the blue-haired girl had mocked him and Lyra, he feels himself clam up and he isn't able to utter a word due to his shyness. He's afraid of Kris mocking him further, because he is already on her bad side because of his relationship with Lyra, and he really does not wish to be thought of any worse. Kris has given many of the people she doesn't like nicknames, and she purposely makes them sound childish and not creative to tell everyone that she doesn't care about those people enough to spend time on their nicknames. He twitches a little bit when he remembers that Kris just calls him "the silent moron", due to the fact that he has actually never spoken to her, but unknown to Lyra and Silver, he sees Kris almost every day.

Emphasis on the "he sees Kris" part.

-It isn't exactly the same vice versa.

Ethan is not a stalker. He just isn't, and he could give you many explanations why he wasn't one yet could still see the girl, and you would have no choice but to accept it, but it was true; without the girl seeing him, Ethan had seen her every day. For the past two years, in fact.

-Wait; scratch that. There was one time she saw him.

* * *

_"Are you not tired of this now?"_

_And the girl shakes her head no, and he lets out a sigh before watching her fall again._

Now, the campus was closed off. With metal gates and Joltik patrolling the premises, anyone who was caught loitering after hours was immediately punished with paralyzing shocks that were bright enough to wake any Snorlax up from its sleep; there, the student would fall to the ground and wait for a professor or hall monitor to show up, and the hall monitor could give detention or bathroom duty or anything.

On one night, on monitor duty, he notices a shadow.

It's a figure ready to bolt any time. He watches as the person's silhouette creeps back and forth, as if they are pacing, and he notices that the person suddenly jumps and tries to go over the gate. The person's feet make a rather loud thud, and he can see the spikes on the gate have pierced through that person's skin. The walls were effective in trying to keep people from coming in and going out. The loud noise attracts attention, and immediately, he sees small sparks of electricity in the vicinity, and he knows that the Joltik has spotted the person. The person then stands still, as if unsure what to do, and then reaches towards one Joltik. The Joltik screeches, and immediately lets out a spider web that is electrically charged, and Ethan makes his way out to punish the offender, when he sees that the offender is reaching towards another one. It's a girl. And a horribly familiar one.

_What is she doing!?_

He pushes towards her, knocking the Joltik off, and the Joltik are now seething electricity, ready to shock him as well, when the girl suddenly sends out a Pokeball. Ethan gawks. Pokeballs weren't allowed on campus.

From the Pokeball pops out a shield-like Pokemon, one that Ethan has not seen before, and he recalls that Kris is not located in any of the main wings; she wasn't from the Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, or Hoenn wings. He then realizes that most likely, this Pokemon was from either Kalos or Unova. Either way, he still has to punish her for having Pokemon on campus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Ethan is surprised at the words which comes out of the girl's mouth, and he realizes that she probably doesn't recognize him because even with the Joltik, it's as dark as a nightmare outside, and he then has to refrain from yelling back at her that she shouldn't be the one talking. Honestly; she's the one trying to touch the fricking Joltik, and she's yelling at him?

Ethan can tell Kris rolls her eyes, because she quickly grabs onto him and pulls out a bunch of grass. She throws the grass shards onto him, and he wants to yell at her for what she's doing, but when the Joltik round up on him, he finds out with a shock that the grass has absorbed most of the attack. Pretending to be immobilized, Ethan lies there as Kris quickly stands still, not moving because Joltik sense vibrations with their feet, and when the Joltik have scattered away, Kris walks over to Ethan and slaps him.

Ethan's first reaction? The normal one.

"What the hell was that!? Why the hell did you slap me!?"

Again, another roll of the eyes that he can't see.

"You stopped me."

"You're not supposed to get out!"

This time, he hears a sigh, and he wonders why Kris was trying to get out and possibly why she was so adamant about it when he sees the bruises on her face. He's kind of glad that he received ridiculous goggles that made his eyes look buggish now, ones that the professors gave him, because they allowed for vision in the night. He is also kind of glad that Kris doesn't recognize him, because god, that would make things awkward. He walks over to her and gently touches her bruises, and she winces.

He hears a soft version of the taunting voice that he normally receives, one that is tired, and he wonders just how a girl can sound so young yet so tired.

"...Leave me alone."

Then he is pushed away from her, as she slowly stands up and gazes at the metal walls again, and his eyes widen because, really, she's trying to do it again?

Ethan can't stand this. For some reason that he doesn't know, Kris is willing to be hurt; maybe it's not her main motive, but she's clearly trying to hurt herself so he tries to stop her. He tries to prevent her from leaving.

"What is your name? I have to report you."

He can feel the girl tense up before briskly walking away, and he is left with a sentence that sticks on his mind for Arceus knows how long. Just as she is about to make it over, she stops on the edge of the wall, and she looks down at his general area, probably still unsure who he was. He wonders briefly how she got up there. She stays there for about a minute, peering at his general area, even though he knows she can't see him. The sun is about to rise, and Kris turns her back so that she can't see who has saved her from the Joltik. He can tell she doesn't mean to harm anyone else. Everything she does is truly for her own sake. So he vows that if he sees her again, he won't stop her. It was what she truly wanted, right?

"...Just call me 'Rolling Girl'."

_And she kept on rolling over and over again, through fields of electric weapons that hurt her, but she just couldn't find where she went wrong, so she rolled again._

* * *

Ethan knows something is wrong when Silver, who claims he hates the girl just because Lyra does, calls her 'Rolling Girl'. Lyra calls her 'Rolling Girl' because she always looks like "she just came back from crawling from the dead", and Ethan just wants to tell Lyra to shut up because that's not what Kris does-

-_And Silver adopted that habit as well. 'Rolling Girl' is a cruel nickname that they call her. It's not what she thinks it is._

He immediately knows that Silver is planning something, and he feels useless because he can't interrupt whatever Silver is doing, because it was all going the way Kris wanted it to go-

-_Right?_

But every night, on monitor duty, he watches Kris escape the campus yet again, bruises still present, and he knows that she probably thinks he is watching her, but he knows that she doesn't really care. It's more of a mutual thing. He doesn't say a word, and she doesn't report him for not doing his job. He likes to think he has formed a bond with her over the past two years, because occasionally, she will leave a gift behind for him and vice versa, so he is genuinely worried about her regardless of whether or not she was his crush.

This night, she appears once again. She falters for just a moment, appearing to look at where he was hidden (he always watches her when she leaves, to make sure she wasn't hurt, although the Joltik have by now recognized her and have allowed her to leave without a shock), and he notices something different. She puts on roller skates (just where she got them, he doesn't know) and then raises her arm in a salute meant for him before gathering up speed with her skates and jumping over the gate with them.

_Heh. Rolling Girl._

* * *

A/N

I'm not so sure how to write love squares. Honestly, I've never once wrote a happy romantic story (because even though I'm in high school, I have never been close to a romantic relationship whatsoever) and don't have any experience. So, here is a (probably crappily written) chapter! (I'm sorry, don't ask why the school is so strict on leaving the campus. Just imagine it to be filled with top-trainers from all around the world, so security is tight. XD)

By the way, I want to know what ages people who write fanfiction normally are. I don't need the exact age, of course, but if you could state whether or not you're older or younger than me would be great. ^^ You don't have to comply with this if you don't want to. I'm fourteen.

Um, about the explanation for "Rolling Girl". (I'm sorry, this is so long)

The song never actually stated it was about bullying. There are many different interpretations, of course, but do note that the song never actually states that the girl is being bullied. Most famous PVs seen are probably fanmade ones, if they suggest bullying, because the actual video with the song is actually one single unmoving picture that has crescent moons on it. That's it. The song never actually suggests bullying in its lyrics. The most famous PV is drawn by Akiakane, who also sung a cover of it, but that's not official. The PV shows Miku being comforted by a boy in the end, but that's also not official. It shows Miku being all by herself, but do note that there was no sign of bullying in the PV either; it was her being alone, of course, but there's a difference. It could be she herself who caused this loneliness, or it could be others, but either way, she isn't being bullied. I have not seen any PVs which suggest that. Of course, this whole song is open to interpretation, but I prefer to take things the way they are presented. I base my own interpretations on the lyrics given in order to keep a plausible explanation. Obviously, I'm not one to believe that Miku had an evil twin which pushed her down hills until a boy saved her and killed her evil twin, but I'm open to new ideas, and I believe that everyone has the right to their own interpretation.

However, it is clear that the girl has tried hard to make herself accepted. It was mainly her own feeling of self-deprecation that spurred her to do this, and she tries to improve herself by "rolling", which could be literal, as in trying hard to do something others can already do, or which could be metaphorical, as in trying blindly to "roll" her way through life. Either way, the only thing that the song actually suggests is that in the end, she gives up on all this. She gives up on trying to improve herself.


	4. The Girl with the Chalk and Chart

Lyra was a simple girl. Growing up sheltered, she was put first priority in her family because she was the best; no false words here. She was the best at battling; her defeat over the Champion was inevitable, even as the whole region gaped at how a ten year old could do something as accomplished as that. She had smiled cutely to the camera, and all over, the people of Johto fell in love with her as she was crowned their precious jewel. She was a wonderful athlete, and her Pokemon were as well; they won each and every Pokeathlon as if it were nothing more than just lifting a finger. And many times, what she had got was simply fulfilled by lifting a finger. Her artistic values and studious ways made her the perfect example for each and every student; her bright and sunny personality vied for, and she was asked many times for her hand in marriage (although she was much too young). And this was all accompanied by the fact that she was kind and caring.

But it all didn't matter.

Lyra liked to think of her life as a simple chart; predictable, stable, and organized. She always believed that she would grow up and marry her childhood friend, Ethan, and that they would have three kids to balance out the average childbirth in their town. Yes, she had grown up with all of her expectations laid out in front of her. Yes, she had a perfect plot; a extremely stable line-graph, taking into account teenage hormones and the like. It was safe to say that she was prepared for the perfect life.

So when she met Silver, it was safe to say that she was stressed. He invoked emotions that she had never planned for; anger, fury, and a desire to just change him. She hadn't planned on finding such a rude rival, one which (quite obviously) had a crush on her, and suddenly she found scatted dots all over her plot chart.

_This will not do!_

So she was determined to set her life straight again, and she decided that in order to make her life stable, she must change her predictions. Smiling to herself, she cheered inwardly yet appeared collected on the outside when she had finally found a way to keep the boy in her life- albeit not one as a lover. After all; she had her childhood love, Ethan, to consider. She would make him her second best friend; that way, she could keep this odd one in her life while not necessarily loving him.

But recently, the dots were showing up again. Lyra was outraged at the random specks of kindness Ethan was showing here and there to that girl Kris; the very same dots on her chart that were out of order. And again and again, Lyra was trying to erase those dots, and when that didn't work, to tear those dots right off. Yet, Lyra could not. And more and more dots were appearing by the moment, because Lyra had not planned on that stupid girl asking Silver out, did not plan on Ethan liking that girl, and she did not plan this jealousy that was overcoming her every moment!

So she tore it all apart, her life that was already planned out for her, by her, and **_was_ _her,_**because she could not have these little specks on her chart!

These dots were all created by one person; one person only!

_Who was it?_

**Rolling girl. The one rolling and making a mess all over her life.**

So Lyra stops. She stops planning, and looks around her. This is her life; is it not? Shouldn't she have the chance to change all the data!?

So Lyra stops her anger for a moment, and looks around her because she realizes that even this, the _chance of_ _**failure,**_was not planned for. So what will she do? The one with the chalk and the chart in her hand? What will she do?

_The girl with the chart stands over its torn shreds._

Well then; even if she tried to save her chart, it wouldn't matter anymore; not at all.

_So what will the girl with the chart do?_

It was simple enough.

_It was simple enough; **if the girl who rolls wished to roll, then she would be the one pushing her down the hill.**_

* * *

Recently, Kris had been wondering about Ethan. The boy was nice, really; all those times he could have reported her for leaving the campus and still didn't do so were proof of that.

Honestly, he was a little simple-minded. Well...naive would be the better term. Because honestly, Kris wasn't blind. She wasn't sure why he had asked her her name when they first met, but she was sure it was in some weird vain attempt to try and persuade her into thinking they were strangers. Or maybe he was trying to make her feel safe. But either way, she felt like she had made a friend. Stupid, the friend maybe; but not exactly as displeasing as she would normally think.

Now, honestly, she hated him. Make that clear. Ethan was a jackass in her mind. But she had supposed that he automatically was one because of his friends. Silver was a complete asshole, and Lyra was a complete female Lillipup, but Ethan always stood out because he did not talk much even if he was surrounded by the king of arrogance and the queen of perfection. She had always wondered how Ethan knew Lyra. He seemed nice; then again, she was Johto's princess. They were childhood friends, that much she was sure of. She wasn't sure about how Silver and him were friends...but she assumed that they probably were just sarcastic around each other. She had gotten a feeling that Ethan was probably an extremely sarcastic person, based on the night encounters.

But today, she felt like getting to know him better. After all, she had only learnt his name that night when he saved her from the Joltik (although she had her pride to preserve; she was definitely not in danger. Nope. And he hadn't come just at the right time. Nope. She could've stopped it all by herself. Yep.), even though she had taunted him many times. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was interested in him as a person (he was really nice and stuff, and she would be taken to the Distortion World if she denied that she disliked attention such as his, when he was so nice); nope. Stopping suddenly, with Ethan in sight, she slammed her head into the wall realizing how stupid that sounded. Well, Ethan was Silver's friend; a considerably nicer person than her now boyfriend really was, so she weighed the possibilities and decided that getting to know him would not be detrimental to anything she had planned. While she was thinking, she had tried to put on a calm and solemn posture. However, students were nervously veering far around her, whimpering whenever she looked at them. Well then. She could be a murderer. Nice going, Kris.

_Never quit my night job to become an actress like Rosa._

Now, walking over to Ethan, she realized that she had actually never talked to him outside of Hall Monitor duties.

So guess how she started off. How was one supposed to talk to someone who has never spoken to her except for the situation where it was believed that they couldn't recognize each other? Here's how. Kris decided that she could write a whole how-to book on greetings. In fact, her greeting would be the best. It was totally polite and kind. In fact, one could even say that she was definitely an educated and well-mannered lady, born with a high filigree-

"Hey, silent moron, where the hell is your asshole of a friend?"

_Wonderful start._

Rolling his eyes, Ethan gestured lazily to his right, where said asshole was.

"Right there. Aren't you supposed to be smitten with said asshole? Unless you like holes in the posterior, I highly doubt you would want to date a hole which most possibly would not smell particularly fragrant."

"Key word: supposed to. And you can't know until you try."

_Wonderful, Kris. Just wonderful._

They fell into an awkward silence, before Kris started laughing loudly, falling to her knees, at what she had just said. The atmosphere was extremely tense, but it was just so awkward that it was funny, and soon enough, Ethan fell to the ground laughing, clutching his stomach, and soon enough, they started up another conversation. The tension dissipated as they brought up things they had in common (e.g. thinking Silver was a bastard, Lyra talked too much sometimes, how Professor Sycamore had the weirdest hairstyle ever) and Kris had forgotten about the asshole she was supposed to be searching for.

But still, the awkwardness of the first conversation was still stuck in her mind.

_And that was our first conversation as Kris and Ethan. Lovely._

Little did she know how accurate her joking would be later on. But for now, a boy standing nearby was frowning. His best friend just had to steal everyone away, didn't he? The redhead scowled before walking over to his now girlfriend and his male best friend. That was the reason why he had agreed to this all. Ethan would soon taste his own medicine; would he not? Silver smirked.

* * *

A/N

I'M SORRY FOR THIS PIECE OF CRAP /SHOT

I have no idea how I was supposed to continue this and stuff because I just wing everything so I will definitely need to rewrite this chapter later ;_; *crais* And this is all too rushed and stuff and I have no idea how to make it un-rushed and I'm just like dead right now /shot

Also, Kris has a job :D What is it?

(she could totally do a great job of being an actor by the way)


	5. Ebony and Red

_Isn't it funny how unexpected things can happen?_

* * *

It wasn't often that a new student came to the school. Oftentimes, the new student would be renowned for some weird ability of theirs; Rosa and Nate got in with their acting skills, Serena and Calem got in because of their popularity in the region they came from, and then there were...the others, who had mainly got in because of some record they had achieved.

Some were obvious, like most of the Kanto Dex Holders, in which the only exception was a girl who was out traveling the world named Yellow, who only the Kanto Dex Holders remembered. Others weren't as obvious, like how Silver was the first person to steal a Pokemon from a professor. Later on, he was praised for his cleverness, all hatred forgotten and he was accepted, although he was still wary.

It was strange, though. The videotape showing the theft clearly showed Silver with extremely long hair that was also a bit flat and smooth at the edges, but Silver always claimed that never once did he leave his hair long and he always kept his hairstyle. They had just laughed it off, saying that of course Silver wouldn't want to admit to the theft, although Silver had seemed confused about it all. He always claimed that yes, he had stolen a Pokemon, but he did not have the hair that was always mentioned.

So when a new kid arrived at school, everyone was excited. The school had arranged an assembly for the new student, because of the rare event. New students were always exciting, and there was always the question of which clique they would join.

The Kanto holders were looking around curiously, wondering who this new student was; was he or she a Dex Holder? If so, which dex? Which region? What was their special skill or accomplishment?

The Johto holders were playing cards in the auditorium where the assembly was held, all three not really interested, because none of them weren't really into things like these. Maintaining current friendships was more than enough for them, especially with the drama between the three. Silver was avoiding Lyra's eyes, Ethan was scrutinizing Silver, and Lyra was just pouting at both of the boys. Truth be told, it was like something had happened between them that was unspoken. Kris wondered just what exactly had happened between Ethan and Silver; it seemed as if those two were purposely trying to anger the other, although whether or not that was their normal interaction, she wasn't sure.

Far away from them, Kris sat high up in the rafters, legs swinging in boredom as she peered down at the scene below her. She wasn't a Johto dex. Sure, there might have been a time that she had gotten one, but that one had had its data erased, and she wasn't officially a Johto Dex Holder now. So why bother with people? Sighing in boredom, she turned her attention to Silver, whom she had never thought would agree to be her boyfriend.

It wasn't like he was actually being nice to her. It was more of standing around her when the time called for it, and nodding to questions that others had asked them. Then again, it wasn't as if Kris actually expected him to do anything else. She always knew Silver liked Lyra; that was plain as day to anyone who ever saw the two of them together, so it wasn't much of a disappointment that they weren't an actual couple.

_How dreadful this ordeal is. Maybe I should break up with him soon? Ah, but he was actually the first person I've ever liked...I mean, I have met him before, when we were little. His hair was longer though, and his eyes were different...but it was him. Er...yeah. It was him._

The Sinnoh holders were designing new props for their contests, the Unova holders were thinking of new musical and movie ideas, as well as planning for various trips around the Unova region, and the Kalos holders were listing ideas for advertisements and trainer videos. In fact, Kris realized, the holders from those regions were exceptionally talented, with each defeating the Champion at least once and being a major presence or star in their region. She had no disagreeable opinion of them; they were too loosely connected to have any opinions of each other.

_Well, now evaluations of people I know are done. It wasn't like they were detailed, anyway. I really don't know anyone, nor care to know anyone. Now what? Shall I count the number of Mareep entries in all the collective Pokedexes? What am I supposed to do, plot everyone's death or something-_

**_Screech-_**

Everyone in the room cringed from the loud noise created by Professor Oak's tapping of the microphone, only to cringe again when he accidentally knocked it over when he took a step, creating more noise.

_Ah. Is it going to start?_

Professor Oak straightened the microphone on its stand again, and fixed his hair that was messed up from the crash, before smiling brightly at all the students there.

_Is this really a happy occasion?_

"Hello, students. Today, we shall be welcoming a new student to our school! I personally have not met him, but I have heard of his abilities from all around, speaking of his talents. Today's introduction shall be a bit different! This student has an unique ability; now, now, those from Unova had better not complain about this, but his talents are disguising himself and making his own presence unknown! Now, I know that those from Unova also have done a great job with that, but this boy has managed to stay alive only because of this. Think of it as his reason for being in this school. Now I admit, the way the boy wished to be introduced is a strange one; in fact, he didn't wish to be introduced at all! So please welcome your new classmate to our school if you see him- if you even see him at all! The boy has a strange taste, but it sure leaves a mysterious air about it, doesn't it?"

Kris rolled her eyes. Really, the professor got excited over extremely silly little things, didn't he?

_Must be some arrogant idiot who wishes to show off his only redeeming features. I don't need to waste my time on him._

She tuned out during the rest of the assembly, thinking about Silver and Lyra and Ethan, although something just didn't settle right in her.

There was something about Silver's eyes that didn't seem right though. Those eyes, when she had first saw them, were the shade of ebony.

When the assembly ended, Kris stayed up in the rafters, where no one saw her. She stayed behind, wondering whether or not it was just her memory that was faulty. Then again, her life before losing the Pokedex had always been a blur to her. She remembered fights, and danger, but her memories were mainly blurred. Professor Oak had told her truthfully that her memories were bound to be a little blurry, because the Pokedex was the keeper of memories for all people registered, and when hers had been broken and smashed, her memories were bound to be destroyed as well.

But yet again...ebony eyes with a sullen scowl was what she remembered. Not this...sulky, almost prissy boy, that was in love with the definition of pretty girl. Honestly, it was like as if she had fallen in love with a completely different person.

Sighing, and jumping down from the rafters (with the help of her Pokemon of course; she was allowed to have Pokemon in the school because of her...special case...) she dusted off the debris that had gathered on her shoulder, and headed towards the door.

Bumping into something as soon as she left the door, she realized that it was past curfew and that she had to get to her room for inspections. With a grunt, she quickly turned to look at the person, only catching a momentary glimpse of hair and a scowl, and quickly uttered an apology before running off. There was something that nagged at her about this person though.

"Sorry, but I have to go now!"

_Those eyes weren't red._

She suddenly realized this with a jolt, but when she turned around, the door had shut and she was left standing alone in a dark hallway.

* * *

A/N

AHAHAHA I'M GOING AWAY FROM MY INTENDED PLOT AGAIN PLEASE HELP ME

So...I'm just going to apologize for the inactivity again, and...yeah.

I'm sorry, but I am generally sucky at sticking to the intended plot. So...I should probably change the summary of the first chapter as well...

So, now this story is going to be extremely complicated with this person added. I'm not sure most of you accept him as a character by himself, but he shows character differences, so I'm going to make him an entirely different character by himself.

So, with all that was just revealed in my summary, you guys should probably know who the new student is now...

Also, I had no reason as to why Kris would be in this school while she isn't currently a Pokedex Holder, so this is my only reason why...that the Pokedex marks your life and stores your memories, and when it's destroyed, it's as if a part of you is destroyed.


End file.
